Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs Credits
Presenter Walt Disney With the Talents of Roy Atwell Stuart Buchanan Adriana Caselotti Eddie Collins Pinto Colvig Marion Darlington Billy Gilbert Otis Harlan Lucille La Verne James MacDonald Scotty Mattraw Moroni Olsen Purv Pullen Harry Stockwell Adapted from Grimm's Fairy Tale Sound Effects James MacDonald Sound of Birds Purv Pullen Visual Effects Bob Broughton Assistant Directors Hal Adelquist Ford Beebe, Jr. Carl Feeberg Mike Holoboff Camera Mickey Batchelder Ken Moore Max Morgan Photograph in Techicolor Recorded by R.C.A.-Victor 'High Fidelity' Sound System My sincere appreciation to the members of my staff whose loyalty and creative endeavor made possible this production. Walt Disney Produced by Walt Disney Supervising Director David Hand Sequences Directors Perce Pearce Larry Morey William Cottrel Wilfred Jackson Ben Starpsteen Supervising Animators Hamilton Luske Vladimir Tytla Fred Moore Norman Ferguson Story Adaptation Ted Sears Richard Creedon Otto Englander Dick Rickard Earl Hurd Merill De Maris Dorothy Ann Blank Webb Smith Character Designers Albert Hunter Joe Grant Ferdinand Horvath Charles Thorson Music Frank Churchill Leigh Harline Paul Smith Conducted by Leigh Harline Paul J. Smith Musical Director and Music Arranger Freeman High Musicians: Violin Louis Kaufman Chorus: Finale Hall Johnson Choir Art Directors Charles Philippi Hugh Hennesy Terell Stapp McLaren Stewart Harold Miles Tom Codrick Gustaf Tenggren Kenneth Anderson Kendall O'Connor Hazel Sewell John Hubley Layout Lou Debney Ferdinand Horvath Kendall O'Conner Backgrounds Samuel Armstrong Mique Nelson Merle Cox Claude Coats Phil Dike Ray Lockrem Maurice Noble Brice Mack Mentor Huebner Animators Frank Thomas Dick Lundy Arthur Babbitt Eric Larson Milton Kahl Robert Stokes James Algaer Al Eugster Cy Young Joshua Meador Ugo D'Orsi George Rowley Les Clark Fred Spencer Bill Roberts Bernard Garbutt Grim Natwick Jack Campbell Marvin Woodward James Culhane Stan Quackenbush Ward Kimball Woolie Reitherman Robert Martsch Paul Busch Walt Clinton Al Coe Paul Fitzpatrick Hugh Fraser Campbell Grant John McManus Amby Paliwoda Don Patterson Tony Rivera Louie Schmitt William Shull Sandy Strother David Swift Riley Thomson Don Tobin Cornett Wood Effects Animator Andy Engman Assistant Animators Peter Alvarado Walt Clinton Marc Davis Robert Givens Ollie Johnston Volus Jones Bill Keil Ed Levitt John Lounsbery Murray McClellan Lester Novros Clair Weeks Ink and Paint Wilma Baker Mary Jane Cole Helen Jordan Rae McSpadden Buf Nerbovig Ruth Tompson Val Vreeland Harman-Ising Pictures Ink Artist Jeanne Lee Keil Inbetween Artist Jack Dunham Designed the Animated Castle: Presented the Original Drawings for the Animated Castle Roland Hill Performance Model Don Brodie Marge Champion Eddie Collins Louis Hightower Billy House Costume Designer Virginia Lockhead Press Representative S. Barret McCormick Dubbing Director: Spanish Version Edmundo Santos Digital Film Restoration Cinesite, Inc. Audio Restoration Buena Vista Sound Project Supervision Buena Vista Visual Effects and Walt Disney Feature Animation Digital Mastering 2001 vhs and DVD THX Ltd. Digital Restoration William L. Arance Thomas Rosseter Jim Carbonetti Jazym Whitman Heather Davis Baker Oliver Sarda James Valentine Restoration Supervisor Thomas J. Smith Assistant Film Editors George Cave I.J. Wilkinson Supervising Editor Bill Melendez Post Production Coordinatoe Ben Starpsteen Color Timer George Cave Negative Cutter I.J. Wilkinson © Copyright MCMLXXXVI 1937 Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved Approved MPPAA RCA Sound System Distributed by RKO Pictures